Those Nights
by DSalvatoresGirl
Summary: Remember When We'd Stay Up Late And Talk All Night; Those Nights Belong To Us; Those Nights Kept Me Alive A/U Humanverse!


**A/N My first A/U story. Sorry if it's weird...I modernized the names of the original family as well...Enjoy :)**

* * *

_**I Remember When We Used To Laugh About Nothing At All**_

"Oh stop laughing at me! It's not my fault I can't say nachos properly!" Kol said while he was trying to hold in his laughter.

Bonnie just couldn't stop laughing; his British accent was so prominent that he sounded hilarious when he said "nachos".

Kol laughed with her and threw a chip at her playfully. Bonnie gasped theatrically and threw a chip at him as well.

They went on like this for about fifteen minutes before they realized they were missing the new episode of Glee.

"You and your tossing chips at me made me miss half the show!" Bonnie complained and restarted the episode. Kol rolled his eyes and laughed at his girlfriend's ways.

_**It Was Better Than Going Mad From Trying To Solve All The Problems We're Going Through**_

After the episode "The Break-Up" was over they just sat in Bonnie's room listening to music.

"So…How're things at home?" Bonnie asked hesitantly, she knew Kol and his family had a lot of issues.

He sighed, he hated thinking about his family. "It's the same, Love. Michael hit my brother again last night just because he took a nap after getting home from work."

Bonnie frowned, knowing how much those things hurt him. "You guys need help. Why can't any of you go to the police, Kol? They can help you."

She always told him this and he always refused. He sat up and shook his head sharply. "No Bon, I can't. What if he gets let out after, huh? He'll know it was me that told and he'd come after me once he had the chance! I can't do that!"

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'm sorry." She whispered and rubbed his back sympathetically.

Kol turned and hugged her. "No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I just don't like talking about turning him in."

"Well I'm worried about you all. What if next time Michael doesn't stop and kills Nick? Or he goes after Rebecca? Or he really does lock Finn away in the basement because of Sage? All these things he's capable of, Kol! You know that! Look what happened to Henry! He needs to be stopped before he hurts you guys!" Bonnie was constantly worrying about Kol and his family.

Kol looked down and sighed, he hated it when she brought up his dead baby brother, "Don't worry. Soon I'll be 18 and I can run away. I can take Rebecca, Finn can run too, Nick will come with me and so can you. We all just run and we'll be free."

Bonnie looked down at her hands, "You promise?"

Kol smiled and nodded "I swear, Darling."

_**Forget 'Em All 'Cause On Those Nights We Would Stand And Never Fall**_

It was Senior Prom Night and Kol was on his way to pick her up.

Tonight was the night. Kol turned 18 yesterday and tonight all of them would be together in one place.

Their parents thought they'd all be at Prom. By the time they'd figure it out, they'd be long gone.

Bonnie was pacing in her room, her bag packed and waiting at the bottom of her window outside. Kol pulled up and went to the door, knocking twice.

Bonnie's mother, Abby, answered the door with a smile. "Kol, come on in, I'll tell her you're here." She let him in, then went upstairs to check on her only daughter.

When her mother opened the door, Bonnie was putting her heels on. She looked at her mother and forced a smile, hoping it looked real. "Hey Mom."

Abby smiled at her, "Oh Honey, you look beautiful!" she said as she hugged her.

Bonnie hugged back, feeling a little guilty that she would be hurting her mother very soon.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Kol asked his girlfriend and siblings as they drove down the road leading out of their small town.

They all were a bit cramped inside the van, but it worked.

Bonnie nodded, happy that they actually got away without incident. Rebecca was happy as well.

"Do you think they'll find us?" Nick asked hesitantly.

Finn shook his head, "No. And don't think like that Nicholas. We'll be fine." He said as he held Sage's hand. Sage smiled at him.

"Where are we going again?" Sage asked curiously, touching her stomach lightly, feeling a little flutter in her tummy.

Kol kept his eyes on the road, "To Elijah and Tatia's. We'll be safe there. They're expecting us anyway."

Rebecca looked up from her phone. "Damon says he'll meet us over there. He's bringing Caroline with him."

Nick smiled at that, he was hoping Caroline would be joining them.

Bonnie smiled and turned on the radio, "Do you realize that we're free now? We can do whatever we want!" She laughed, excited.

_**Together, We Faced It All**_

Unpacking the last of their things in one of Elijah's many guest rooms, Bonnie felt her adrenaline rush finally end. Now she just felt tired.

Kol noticed and came up behind her and hugged her. "Thank you for this Love. Thank you for getting me to finally do this."

She smiled and turned and hugged him back. "I'm proud of you all. Soon Caroline and Damon will be here and we can all celebrate"

"We can celebrate the fact that we broke free? Or celebrate the fact that soon Finn and Sage will have a little one we can all spoil?" He asked with a laugh.

She laughed along with him and kissed his cheek. "We'll celebrate it all. Everything we have been through, everything we faced is what we're celebrating, Babe."

Kol had no idea how he deserved such an amazing woman like her. He pulled her to him and kissed her, hoping it showed how grateful he was that he had her in his life.

_**Remember When We'd Stay Up Light And We'd Talk All Night In A Dark Room Lit By The TV Light**_

A few nights later, Kol woke up in a cold sweat. He had another nightmare that their father had found them and had taken them back to that hell of a house.

Bonnie felt him stir, so she sat up and saw that he was awake. "Another nightmare?" She whispered to him.

He nodded slowly, rubbing his face. "I hate this Bonnie. It's as if he's still tormenting me, even when he's not here."

She frowned and held him in her arms. "You're free from him now. He can never hurt you again. He'll never find us. He doesn't know where Elijah lives. He doesn't know who Tatia is. So there is no way he can ever track us. We're safe here." She tried to comfort him.

"I suppose I'll always worry." He whispered as he cuddled with her.

She nodded and reached for their TV remote. "Enough with this stupid talk of your father. It's ruining my waking hours. Let's just watch TV." She said as she turned on the TV to MTV.

They stayed this way until they both fell into a deep sleep, with Madonna's "Like A Virgin" playing in their minds, thanks to their TV.

_**Through All The Hard Times In My Life, Those Nights Kept Me Alive**_

It had been about 4 months since they escaped, Bonnie was worried, once again. She was pacing in the bathroom, biting her nails as she stared at the stick sitting on the counter.

How long did three minutes really take? It's felt like hours!

Rebecca and Caroline noticed that Bonnie had hidden in the bathroom for a while, so they went to get Sage.

"We need to check on her, Sage. I'm worried!" Caroline whisper-yelled to her red-headed best friend.

Sage rolled her eyes and rubbed her swollen belly. "Maybe she just _really_ has to go, girls. That Thai food Elijah made really messed up our systems." She chuckled.

Rebecca shook her head. "No! Something is seriously wrong!"

"Fine! Then we go check!" Sage got up, with some difficulty, and went to the bathroom, knocking three times. "Bon, Honey, are you okay?"

By this time, Bonnie was crying into her hands. "Oh Sage! I'm in so much trouble!" She sobbed as she unlocked the door.

All three of her best friends stared at her. "What's wrong?" they asked simultaneously.

"I'm pregnant." Bonnie cried.

Sage smiled, "Oh don't cry! This is a good thing! Kol will be ecstatic!"

Caroline and Rebecca nodded in agreement.

Rebecca was jumping up and down in joy. "I'm going to have two nieces or nephews!"

* * *

"I said I'm pregnant…" Bonnie whispered as Kol just stared at her in shock.

"You're absolutely sure?" He asked quietly.

She nodded and was taken by surprise when he pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"Did you think I would be angry?" He whispered in her ear.

She hated how he could see right into her very soul sometimes. She nodded hesitantly and looked at him through her lashes.

"Why would I be angry when this is just one more thing that will make me want to live through another day? You and this baby are the reasons for my existence now." He whispered to her, looking at her in the eye.

Bonnie had tears in her eyes, but smiled. "Really?"

"Of course, Darling. I love you both so much." He smiled at her.

She smiled and hugged him, happy that everything was beginning to be okay again.

_**We'd Listen To The Radio Play All Night, Didn't Want To Go Home To Another Fight**_

Sage and Finn welcomed their son, Andrew, three months after Bonnie discovered she was pregnant.

Man, did that little one have lungs. He would always cry all night and keep the young couples awake.

To drown out the noise, Bonnie and Kol would share her iPod and listen to music while they laid in bed, wide awake.

"I like the name Jesse if it's a boy." Kol told her as the song "Jesse's girl" was playing in their earphones.

She giggled, "I like Stacy…That way I can be Stacy's mom!"

"And you so got it going on, Love" He chuckled.

Bonnie laughed, "We should do what normal people do and buy a baby book. Not go through our iPod."

"But these singers have nice names…Like…" He pressed the skip button and Paramore started playing. "Hayley. That's a nice name."

"I actually really like that name. It's cute." Bonne said seriously.

Kol smiled at her. "See, it's alright to look through an iPod for baby names."

_**Through All The Hard Times In My Life, Those Nights Kept Me Alive**_

One particular day, Bonnie woke up from a nightmare and sat up, breathing heavily. She'd been having dreams that her mother had died and it was starting to worry her.

She got up as quietly as she could and felt the baby kick a little, being five months pregnant, the baby would move every so often.

Picking up her cell phone, she went to the bathroom and dialed her mother's number.

"Hello?" Abby's voice sounded through the phone. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie held her breath, her mother didn't have her new cell number, but she must've sensed it was her.

"Bonnie if this is you…Please tell me where you are! We've been worried sick! Please come home!"

"I am home. I just…wanted to check on you. I love you." With that she hung up the phone, holding back tears.

Kol had heard Bonnie, he went to the bathroom doorway and looked at her. "You ok?"

She looked at him and nodded a little then shook her head, "I miss her so much, Kol…I wanted to tell her so bad that I'm pregnant, but then she'll tell Michael and he'll really come after us." She sobbed as he came to her and held her.

"It'll be ok, soon enough, Darling. We just have to wait until the baby is born. All of us will be 18 by then and they'd have no power over us. We'll be legal adults. He will never hurt us again."

Bonnie smiled a little through her tears and nodded. "It'll all be just a stupid memory."

* * *

No more than two nights later, Bonnie received a phone call from her father. Quickly she answered the phone, hesitantly she said, "Daddy?"

She could hear her father, he sounded like he had cried. "Your mother…She's gone, Bonnie. She told me how to reach you, but she's gone…" He told her before sobs consumed him again.

Bonnie felt herself pale, "What do you mean she's gone?!"

"She died…A car accident with the Gilberts."

Her heart dropped into the pit of her stomach…She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Are…Are the Gilberts okay?" She whispered.

"Elena and Jeremy are the only survivors." He was crying still.

Bonnie started crying too, poor Elena, "I…I have to go." She hung up and started sobbing.

Kol heard her crying and went to her, "What's wrong?" he knelt in front of her and held her hand.

"They're dead…My mother…Miranda and Grayson…They're all dead! Poor Elena! Oh my god and Jeremy! They're alone!" She sobbed hysterically.

He held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth, "We'll go back…We'll see how they are…See if they need help…If you want."

Bonnie nodded, "I have to go. She was my mom."

Kol didn't know how to comfort really, Bonnie had always been the one to comfort him.

Bonnie held him like he was her lifeline, which he was. "Don't ever leave me, Kol, please."

He held her close, "I won't. I promise Sweetheart, I'll never leave you."

_**I Remember When We Used To Drive, Anywhere But Here, As Long As We'd Forget Our Lives**_

The following week they were driving home after the funerals.

"I can't believe Michael and Esther weren't there. Miranda and Grayson and Abby were their friends too." Kol said in disbelief as he drove.

"Maybe they moved away…Or maybe they just didn't care." Bonnie whispered mostly to herself.

He held her hand, "A lot of people came for your mother though…"

She nodded, "I didn't really know any of them. Distant family and college friends."

He sighed, "Well, now we don't really need to go back there…We dump this rental car and go back to our lives."

She frowned, "I wish I could just forget. I want to forget everything, your parents, my mother, all this pain. I just want to be the girl who is happy that she got pregnant. I want to be the girl who never had to deal with so many bad things. Why can't I forget?"

Kol sighed, "I want to forget too, but we have to remember. We have to remember because all those bad experiences made us who we are now. Independent adults with a baby on the way."

She nodded, "I guess you're right…"

He smiled, "I'm always right."

_**We Were So Young And Confused That We Didn't Know To Laugh Or Cry**_

"You're having a little girl." The doctor said with a smile.

"A girl?!" Bonnie asked excitedly.

The doctor nodded again, "She's strong and healthy. I'll leave you two alone for a minute." He said as he walked out of the exam room.

Bonnie looked at Kol, "A girl…We're having a girl, Babe!"

Kol chuckled and nodded, he felt a little worried but was happy. "A little Stacy maybe.."

Bonnie laughed with tears in her eyes, "Maybe a Hayley."

"Whatever you choose, Darling." He knew he had tears in his eyes too, contrasting greatly with the smile on his face.

"Oh my God why am I crying? I feel like singing and crying all at the same time." Bonnie giggled while a tear escaped her eye.

"I feel the same way." Kol told her as he kissed her.

She kissed him back, and they both felt their little girl kick.

"Really? Already you want me to stop kissing your mommy?" Kol asked as he pulled away from Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed and rubbed her tummy. "Actually I think she's hungry."

_**Those Nights Were Ours They Will Live And Never Die**_

Bonnie was now 8 months pregnant and ready to pop, her back ached constantly.

Rebecca came into the living room and sat with Bonnie. "Feeling alright?"

She nodded, "Your niece is kicking the crap outta my ribs though."

Rebecca laughed, "I think it's normal for an unborn baby to do so. Maybe she wants out already."

"I want out too, I feel like a blowfish!" Bonnie complained which made Rebecca laugh even more.

Sage walked in with little Andrew on her hip, "What's so funny?"

"Becca thinks it's just hilarious that I that I'm a blowfish."

Sage shook her head, " I felt like one of those sumo wrestlers."

"You both are so idiotic, you looked beautiful when you were pregnant Sage, and you look stunning Bon." Rebecca complimented them both.

Both rolled their eyes, "You don't have to lie to us." They said in unison.

Caroline ran into the room next, waving her left hand in front of her. "Nick proposed! He proposed!"

Bonnie smiled and clapped, "Finally!"

Rebecca hugged her, "Just don't get knocked up too quickly. We'll have enough babies with Andrew and little unnamed baby girl."

They all laughed, but Bonnie stopped abruptly, feeling a sharp pain in her back.

"Um, guys…" She said as she felt wetness pool at her feet.

Sage noticed and her jaw dropped, "It's time! Kol! Finn!"

Caroline helped steady Bonnie as she lost her balance.

"Ouch!" Bonnie whimpered as she felt a contraction.

Elijah heard and went into the room, noticing Bonnie's state, his eyes widened. "I'll go get Kol.." He said as he quickly retreated and went to Kol's bedroom.

* * *

Kol was driving as quickly as he could to the hospital, he noticed that a van was following them. "My siblings weren't kidding when they said they were right behind us."

Bonnie giggled a little in between deep breaths. "They all want to be there." She told him as he parked at the hospital.

He quickly helped her out of the car.

They briskly walked into the hospital lobby, "My girlfriend, she's in labor." He told one of the nurses.

The nurse got up and pushed a wheelchair to them, helped Bonnie sit and started to push it. "How far along are you miss?"

"Next week will make it 9 months." Bonnie told her.

"Well you're right on schedule then." The nurse smiled as she pushed her into an exam room.

_**Together We'd Stand Forever**_

"Say hello to your baby girl, kids." The doctor told them as infant cries filled the room, a nurse cleaned the baby and put her gently in Kol's arms

Bonnie started crying in happiness and relief, thankful that the labor pains were over.

Kol smiled and held his daughter for the first time. He had tears in his eyes and was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Let me see her." Bonnie told him, wanting to hold her too.

He went and sat beside her on the bed and placed the baby in her arms. Bonnie smiled at her.

"Hi little one, I'm your mommy." She whispered in adoration.

"And I'm your daddy." Kol whispered.

Bonnie looked at Kol, "You choose…What's her name going to be?"

He had thought about it for a while, "What do you say about Abigail?"

Bonnie smiled with tears in her eyes. "Abigail…Abby…It's perfect."

_**Remember When We'd Stay Up Late And We'd Talk All Night In A Dark Room Lit By The TV Light**_

By the end of the week, the were back home.

One night, little Abby didn't want to go to sleep so Kol had an idea.

"Why don't we just sit in our bed with her and we all watch TV. Like we used to, remember?"

Bonnie nodded to him, "Maybe it'll help her sleep too." She said as she got comfortable on the bed, holding Abby in her arms.

Kol turned on an old Disney film, Aladdin. He knew it was Bonnie's favorite.

Bonnie watched and sang along quietly to some of the songs, rocking Abby back and forth.

Kol noticed that "A Whole New World" helped Abby go to sleep.

"Well, you both have the same favorite movie." Kol whispered to her.

She smiled and nodded, "Cute right?"

"Adorable, really." He told her. "My girls are very much adorable."

_His girls._ The thought made him smile.

_**Through All The Hard Times In My Life, Those Nights Kept Me Alive**_

By the time Abby was four, Bonnie and Kol had their own apartment and were soon to be married, Rebecca and Damon were newlyweds, Caroline and Nick were soon to be parents, Elijah and Tatia had moved to Europe, and Finn, Sage and Andrew had their own house, where the couple were planning for their own daughter, having been married for one year already.

Everything was perfect.

Kol was busy making breakfast for his girls when he heard Bonnie's cell ringing.

He knew Bonnie was in the shower so he went over and looked at the caller ID. It was her father.

He answered it, "Hello?"

"Uhm…Kol?" Bonnie's father asked a bit hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you answered…Your mom has wanted to reach you or your siblings for a while now…Hold on."

Kol felt his heart rate quicken when he heard his mother's voice on the other end.

"Kol. You need to come home. Bring your siblings. Your father…He's dead." She told him without a hint of sadness, she sounded happy actually.

"He is? How?" He sounded relieved.

"I killed him…He was drunk, he thought I had contacted you and he came at me with a knife. He didn't know I had a pistol with me and I shot him…He died instantly…Police ruled it self-defense."

Kol chuckled a bit, "Wow…"

"I understand why you all left…I was grateful that you did…I knew you were safe…Michael thought you all had gotten into a car accident long ago…He forgot about you all the moment you left for the Prom…I talked to Abby about it, before she died…She knew Bonnie would never abandon you. It hurt her and she missed her constantly, but she understood too."

"Well you need to tell that to Bonnie."

"I will…Just tell me you all are finally coming home…It's safe now." She whispered pleadingly.

"I'm sure Becca and Nick will come with me…I'll need to talk to Finn, he might want to stay with Sage and Andrew…Elijah isn't even in the country…"

"Where is he? I haven't heard from him in years."

"He's somewhere in Europe…He and his wife like to travel."

"Oh…Well contact your siblings…I can't wait to see you…And my grandchildren." She said excitedly.

He smiled, "Alright…See you soon." He said before hanging up.

Bonnie heard the last part of his conversation. "Who are we seeing soon?"

"My mother…Bonnie, my father's dead." He said as he turned to look at her.

Bonnie's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god!" She felt a little bad that a smile graced her face.

"We're forever going to be safe, Bon." He laughed.

Bonnie laughed with him, then they heard the little footsteps of their baby girl running down the hall.

"I hungwy!" She said as she ran in, her little pigtails flying everywhere.

"Well I think your daddy made a big breakfast for this special morning." Bonne said as she picked her up.

"Yay!" Abby cheered.

_**We'd Listen To The Radio Play All Night, Didn't Want To Go Home To Another Fight**_

They were driving back to their hometown, little Mystic Falls, Virginia.

It wasn't that long of a drive from Georgia to Virginia. A night's trip at the very least.

Rebecca and Damon were driving with them, they were sitting in the backseat with a sleeping Abby between them.

Rebecca looked out the window, "I can't believe we're going back…"

Kol kept his eyes on the road. "It's not like he's there anymore, Becca. We're going there to celebrate the man's death. That's all. We can go back to Georgia right after the funeral if you want to."

Bonnie spoke up, "Like your mother said, we're safe now…All of us…We can be there without worrying about him. We can really do anything we want now."

Damon smiled at Becca, hoping to ease her worries. "He'll never hurt you again, Bex"

She smiled a little back at him and nodded.

Bonnie reached over, like she did those years ago, and turned up the radio. "Now let's be happy."

Damon looked at Abby who was still sound asleep, "The music won't wake her?"

Kol chuckled, "She's like me, she can sleep through a tornado."

Becca smiled, "She's a Pierce alright."

_**Through All The Hard Times In My Life, Those Nights Kept Me Alive**_

The next day was the funeral of the "beloved" Michael Pierce.

Most of the townsfolk was staring at the Pierce children in disgust, some were amazed that they even showed up.

Finn, Elijah, Nick, Rebecca and Kol were all wearing light-colored clothing, not in the mood to mourn.

Their spouses all sat beside them in the church pews, each holding their hand, for support.

One woman, Meredith Saltzman, came up to them and looked at them with pure loathing. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Running away and leaving your parents behind all because they wanted to keep you close and safe."

Caroline, being very pregnant and hormonal, stood and glared at Meredith. "You have no idea what my husband and his siblings went through. Michael was an evil bastard that should have died years ago. Don't pretend to know everything about the Pierce family, because last I checked you were too busy screwing Isobel Flemming's husband to notice the abuse going on in the Pierce's house."

Becca, Bonnie, Sage and Tatia all covered their mouths to hold in their laughter, Nick looked at Caroline with a proud smile, Kol, Finn, Elijah and Damon all stared at her in shock, not expecting her to say any of that.

Meredith was red in the face, she quickly left and went to sit in the back of the church with her husband Alaric, who seemed very embarrassed.

Isobel was sitting in the middle of the church with a satisfied smile on her face, she looked over at Caroline and mouthed "Thank you" to her.

Caroline smiled a little and sat back down, feeling smug.

All the Pierce siblings were giggling to themselves.

_**Those Nights Belong To Us, There's Nothing Wrong With Us, Those Nights Belong To Us**_

After the funeral was over, the siblings went to their old house and sat in the living room with Esther Pierce.

Andrew and Abby were running around outside, having the time of their lives.

Rebecca was asleep upstairs in her room, while Tatia was in the kitchen cooking dinner with Caroline.

Damon, Bonnie and Sage were outside, watching the children play.

Kol looked over at Esther, "I feel kind of guilty that I'm not…mourning him."

Nick, Elijah and Finn nodded in agreement.

Esther smiled at her sons. "I suppose it's normal, he didn't really give you much to mourn. I feel guilty though…He hurt you all so much, and I couldn't stop him. I should've been able to."

"He would hurt you too, Mother, we don't blame you." Finn told her.

"It was all his own doing, we knew that if you would try to defend us, he would hit you too." Nick said quietly.

Kol nodded, "We're just grateful that he never really harmed Rebecca."

Esther nodded, "Well past is the past, no use crying over it. There's nothing wrong with not mourning such an…evil bastard, as your wife put it." She smiled at Nick.

"Well Caroline does have a way with words." Nick smiled back at her.

* * *

_**I Remember When We Used To Laugh, Now I Wish Those Nights Would Last**_

Some years have passed since Michael's funeral. Bonnie and Kol couldn't be happier.

"What do you mean you like a boy, Abigail?!" Kol asked in disbelief, staring at his fifteen year old while at the breakfast table.

Bonnie bit her lip to hold back the laughter while she cut little five-year old Jamie's pancakes.

Henry, who just turned ten, rolled his eyes and stuffed his face with more pancakes.

Abby blushed and put her fork down. "Daddy…Would you rather I like girls?" She asked in her sweet accent.

Bonnie and Henry started laughing at that, Jamie was too young to really understand but she giggled too.

Kol shook his head, "That's not funny, Abby. What's the boy's name?"

"Oh I'm not telling you. You'll go and pummel him!" Abby said, horrified.

"Is it that Donovan boy?" Kol asked as he studied his daughter.

Her blush said enough, but she shook her head. "No! Matt is just a friend, Daddy!"

"Your Uncle Nick will get it out of you, I'm sure." Kol told her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Oh leave her alone, Kol. She's old enough to talk to boys, and I think her and Matt would be cute together."

Kol groaned in exasperation, "Please tell me you're not rooting for her to date, Sweetheart."

Abby giggled, "It was Mom's idea for me to talk to him."

Bonnie kicked Abby from under the table while Henry laughed.

Kol looked at Jamie and held her face gently in his hands, "Please, don't grow up too fast." He pleaded with her.

Jamie just giggled and nodded, "Okay Daddy! Boys are gross anyway!"

"Now why can't you think like her Ab?!" Kol said as he pointed to Jamie.

"Because I'm not five." Abby laughed.

* * *

Kol and Bonnie were lying in bed that night, staring at the ceiling, thinking about everything.

"Remember when we could actually stay up all night long without a single interruption or yawn?" Bonnie asked as she yawned once again.

Kol nodded with her, looking at the clock he chuckled. "It's only 11:15 and I'm already ready to sleep…When did we get so old?"

"We're only in our mid-thirties mister!" Bonnie said as she hit him on the shoulder.

"Well I feel old. My daughter is now talking to boys, it seems like just yesterday she was crawling into our bed, begging us to watch Aladdin again."

"Well it was yesterday." Bonnie joked, referring to Jamie.

"Ha ha, very funny Darling."

"Well…I am hilarious, you know." Bonnie smiled at him.

He smiled back then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you more." She smiled at him.

_**Those Nights Kept Me Alive**_

* * *

_**A/N**_**: Well there you have it. I hope you like it...My first attempt at A/U and Humanverse**

**And just wanted to say that this particular songfic is for my wonderful Mama Bear, Addrianna :) **

**she's inspired me so much to write, without her I wouldn't have published any of these songfics. So thank you Ad!**

**follow me on twitter for little sneak peeks, if you haven't already: DSalvatoresGirl**


End file.
